1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of fishing and, more particularly, to novel fast-assembly flume apparatus for fish loading and unloading operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional to utilize a plurality of interconnected chutes of half-round transverse cross-section in fish loading and unloading operations. The half-round configuration of such chutes creates unnecessary friction hampering gravity movement of the fish therealong. Additionally, such chute sections are difficult to connect and disconnect. These half-round chutes are also bulky and difficult to stow. This is a particular disadvantage where such chutes must be stowed on shipboard.